Why Not?
by KellyTS
Summary: Quick little Magnus Alec one-shot. Just a fluffly little scene. "Don't you dare say it." He demands. "But you are." Magnus whines, swinging his legs over the couch. "How?" Alec mumbles, pushing himself off the couch. "Excuse me?" Magnus leans forward towards Alec. "How am I 'adorable?" Magnus grins, glad that his ears hadn't mistaken him.


"Alec!" Magnus called from across the street. "Alec, Alec, Alec!" He shouted, holding up a bag.

Alec's face turned a bright red and he looked down at his shoes. His jeans were worn out and obviously old, but in good repair. His black sweatshirt was well fitting, and the old tennis shoes on his feet looked as if he hadn't taken them off in the past ten years, but hadn't left the house.

"First thing's first, what are you wearing?"

He looked over his attire. It was what he wore everyday.

"Same as usual."

Magnus rolled his glitter lined eyes and grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"So, guess what I got?"

"Magnus, please stop."

"Stop what? Look, I know you don't do fashion, but you should be able to guess this, it's for you."

"Magnus, please."

"What is it."

He looked up into Magnus' golden green eyes and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Not in the middle of the neighborhood. The clave... my parents... I just can't"

"Alexander." Magnus sighs, reaching out to brush his hair back out of his face.

He ducks to the side, letting Magnus' hand fall back to his side, looking down at the cement again.

"Please," He says simply.

Alec looks up to Magnus' face, his bottle blue eyes begging.

"My parents."

"Alexander. I don't see why you don't just tell them."

"For the same reason The Clave can't find out."

Magnus' arm drapes around his waist and he leans his head in next to Alec's ear.

"They won't be like that. They would understand."

"No. No Magnus, they wouldn't."

"They wouldn't try and drown you at least." Magnus says with a smile.

"And I wouldn't be able to burn them to a crisp."

"Not my fault." Magnus whispers, his hand resting inside Alec's back pocket.

"It sorta' was." Alec responds, his head leaning against Magnus' shoulder.

"Naw, I didn't even know I could do that. Besides, he totally deserved it."

Alec shakes in silent laughter.

"What can I say," Magnus starts.

"Blue fire is kinda' your thing." Alec finishes.

"Exactly." He respond in a smile, turning both of them down another street.

"Where are we going?"

"My apartment."

"Why?" Alec sighs.

"Come on, don't pretend you don't want to." Magnus teases.

"Aside from the fact I'm supposed to be going to the grocery store for my mother and she tends to get suspicious when it takes hours for me to pick out a loaf of bread, yes I would love to come over."

"Ooh, a few hours, much better than I was hoping for."

"What am I supposed to tell my mother?" Alec repeats, ignoring Magnus' last comment.

"Tell her there was a large selection of bagels."

"Magnus." He groans, drawing it out an extra syllable or two.

"Come on, like your sister wouldn't be more than happy to make up an excuse for you."

"Don't bring Izzy into this."

"Please." Magnus begged, turning another corner onto the street with the bus stop.

"We're taking the bus?" Alec asked, surprised.

"So you're coming?"

"You never take the bus."

"There is a first time for everything. Even for The High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"So... the Magnificent Magnus Bane is going to ride a public bus?"

"Yes. Yes he is. I will ride the bus with my wonderful boy friend."

Alec blushes lightly and looks at his shoes just as the bus squeals to a stop.

"So, explain to me, how exactly does this whole bus thing work?"

Alec grins and swipes his bus pass.

-0-

"Come on Alec, we're _dating_." Magnus complains, "That's what couples do."

Alec glances nervously around the hallway, hoping no one had heard. He still hadn't officially told his parents he was gay, let alone dating Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. He could feel his face go pink as he reached the door of Magnus' apartment. He looked at his shoes, trying to hide it from his boyfriend, but to no avail.

"Are you embarrassed? Or just shy?" He asks, "Really? Because right now, to me, it looks like you're either embarrassed of _me_, embarrassed of _who you are_, or just shy."

Magnus turned the key and pushed open the door, letting Alec in first, then closing it behind them, locking it for safe keeping.

"It's not like anyone will know, we'll be in my appartment." He says in a sing-song voice.

"Magnus." Alec groans, flopping across the velvet, maroon couch.

Magnus grins, bending over the back of the couch, stroking his hair back out of his eyes. Alec glares up at him.

"Don't you dare say it." He demands.

"But you are." Magnus whines, swinging his legs over the couch.

"How?" Alec mumbles, pushing himself off the couch.

"Excuse me?" Magnus leans forward towards Alec.

"How am I 'adorable'?"

Magnus grins, glad that his ears hadn't mistaken him. He slides down next to his boyfriend and pulls his head down onto his lap.

"The way your eyes shine, and how they glisten when you're laughing and how they sparkle and... shimmer when you're happy. They are absolutely radiant."

He runs his long fingers across the corners of his eyes and down to his cheek bones.

"And your blush, anytime I so much as kiss you, your face turns bright red, and even if I just walk into the same room as you, your cheeks go a little pink."

At this comment, Alec blushed deeply and glanced away at the ceiling.

"And your smile..." Magnus starts.

He brushes his thumb gently over Alec's lips, then leans over and plants a light, gentle kiss on them, making Alec's face light up in a smile.

"Your smile is brilliant. It lights up the room. And the way that your hair always flops forward into your face and you blow it out of your eyes or tilt your head away or brush it away with your fingers... it's just flat out cute.

"But, you are also handsome, any guy- or girl -would be lucky to be seen with you. And you're dark and mysterious, but at the same time, once someone knows you, your emotions are like an open book. And your tough and strong, but you still stammer and stutter and _blush_ when I'm around you. Especially in public, or when I do this-" He says, cupping the younger male's cheek and leaning into a long, slow kiss. "So... to sum it up... you just are. You just are, absolutely adorable."

Alec pushes off Magnus' lap and leans back against his shoulder, curling his legs up next to himself.

"Gilligan's Island?" Magnus ask, snapping the television on.

Alec grins as Gilligan turns around, smacking Skipper and The Professor on the head with a long piece of bamboo.

Magnus' phone buzzes and he flips it open.

"Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, taking your call out of his own personal time, so talk fast and talk now." He says impaitently.

Alec leans up against his ear to listen in on the conversation.

"What do I tell Mayrse?" Jace's voice demands.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asks.

"I mean, you kidnapped her son and now I need an excuse for you."

"How did you know where I was?" Alec asks.

"Where else would you be?"

Magnus and Alec look at each other and shrug, he was right.

"Just tell her that he ran into Simon and they're out playing video games." Magnus rushes.

"He doesn't even like Simon. None of us do."

"He's Clary's friend, isn't he? Just say he's trying to get on better terms with Simon for when Clay is his adoptive sister in law." Magnus spits, snapping the phone shut and putting it on silent.

"Why did he call you first instead of me?" Alec wonders.

"Because, you would have tried to hide for as long as you could before you absolutely had to make up an excuse."

Alec nods in agreement and returns his head to it's resting place on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"So... you'll stay the night?"

Alec grins, thinking of the list of things Magnus insisted made him 'adorable'.

"Yeah, I will."

Magnus buries his face into Alec's hair, covering his smile in the black, shining strands.

"Thank you." He whispers.

A few minutes and several snaps later, they were relaxing on the couch, eating Chinese food and sipping sodas as they finished another rerun of Gilligan's Island.

"I almost forgot," Magnus jumps up, grabbing a bag off the kitchen counter where he had dropped it, "For you."

Alec gets off the couch and follows Magnus over to the kitchen. He rolls his eyes, but smiles as he opens it. Inside was a black sweatshirt with a tiny symbol embroidered on it where a logo would normally be. It was the Angelic Power rune.

"Thank you." Alec grins, standing on his tip-toes to kiss the 800 year old Warlock.

"Your welcome." Magnus coos, brushing the hair out of his boyfriend's face with a single finger, "Alexander..." He whispers, resting his arms loosely around Alec's waist, resting them on him hips.

He leans his forehead against his boyfriend's and snaps the radio onto a slow, romantic song. Alec lays his arms over Magnus' shoulders and leans into him, resting his head in to the cup of his shoulder. They sway back and forth to the music until the song ends and Magnus guides Alec back down to the couch. They lay there and talk and eventually move to Magnus' bed, cuddling under the canary yellow sheets until Alec dozes off and, after a while, Magnus. That night, in the most innocent way possible, they slept together, Alec's arms stretched over Magnus' chest, resting on his bare side, Magnus' face buried into his boyfriend's hair, their legs intertwined in a way that makes them nearly inseparable.

The next morning, they cooked breakfast together and Alec returned to the institute. His parents asked where he had been, as expected, and he told them that he had gotten tired and crashed at Simon's. Jace eyed him and Izzy hauled him into her room and questioned him about what had happened. She didn't believe him, of course, that he could sleep with his boyfriend all night without_sleeping_ with him. But they did, and that's all there was to it.

* * *

**Okay, my little Malec one shot. What did you guys think? Any good? This is the first writing piece I've ever done for The Mortal Instruments and I think I like it. Did I over or under do Magnus? He's one of those characters that's just hard to capture, you know what I mean? So, reviews are appreciated as always, and I hope you enjoyed it, if I get good reviews, I may do a multi-chapter Magnus+Alec story, or maybe just another Mortal Instruments story. I have this theory on Valentine that I've been dying to write about but I'm not really sure if I should... so, to sum it up, I liked writing this, but I want to know if it's actually any good.**

**Please Review,**

**Thanks,**

**KellyTS**


End file.
